Watashi wa nani no tame ni Tatakau?
by Mikacchi
Summary: Hey, jika kau disuruh memilih, maka apakah yang akan kau pilih? Teman atau keluarga? Bad summary, minna-san! Mind to RnR?


_**Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Standart(?) Warning—terlebih gaje.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Watashi wa nani no tame ni Tatakau?**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Apa yang pantas untuk diperjuangkan?_

_Apa yang pantas diusahakan jika pada akhirnya sia-sia?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Jemari tangannya yang putih itu memegang pena bulu, mencoret-coret kertas yang diberikan pelatih kepala plontosnya yang kejam, Keith Shardis. Iris birunya yang menusuk mengamati sekitarnya yang ramai. _Kenapa bisa seramai ini_? Entahlah, ia tidak tahu. Semuanya tertawa dan bercanda-seakan tak tahu apa yang akan mereka hadapi nanti. Seakan mereka tak peduli bahwa tugas ini sangat penting-strategi perang. Mungkin bagi mereka tugas ini adalah tugas membosankan dengan merangkaikan kata-kata dengan beberapa karakter didalamnya. Siapa peduli nanti jika strategi mereka gagal? Tidak berhasil? Tidak bekerja?

_Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa sesantai ini?_

Hujan membasuh Pusat Pelatihan Militer dan adalah suatu keajaiban mereka dibebaskan dari latihan lapangan sampai bukit disana sudah cukup tidak licin untuk dipanjat. Sebagai gantinya tugas diatas kertas ini diberikan, mengatur strategi sebaik-baiknya untuk suatu situasi berhadapan langsung dengan Titan Abnormal.

Tapi ia menyerah dengan tugas bodoh ini, menyelipkan tangan dibelakang tengkuk lalu bersandar ke belakang. Rasanya seperti terasing saat binernya menatap teman-teman seperjuangannya yang sedang sangat bersemangat. Bocah Jaeger disana sedang ngobrol dengan Mikasa Ackerman, dan dilihat dari situasinya sepertinya bocah itu sedang membantah apapun yang dikatakan Mikasa. Jean dan Marco sedang bercanda dengan Connie dan Sasha seperti biasanya. Christa dan Ymir juga sedang asyik adu pendapat dengan Bertholdt dan Reiner.

Tunggu.

Apa barusan ia mengatakan-setidaknya dalam hati-kata...

_...asyik_?

Sejak kapan ia berbicara kata _itu_? Menjijikkan, kata_ itu _memuakkan. Mereka yang membantah adalah mereka yang tidak mengerti. Dunia ini hanya ada dilema. Kepalsuan. Kekejaman. Tidak ada apa yang mereka sebut asyik itu-kalaupun ada, hanyalah sekumpulan interaksi antar manusia yang palsu.

Ia tak pernah membuka rahasia yang ia sembunyikan dalam lipatan kelakuannya dengan sangat rapih dan cermat. Setiap detil, setiap jengkal. Rahasia besar yang ia jaga mati-matian bersama rekan _pejuang-_nya. Rahasia tentang Titan-shifter.

Sejak kecil ia sudah dilatih untuk bertarung. Hanya untuk bertarung. Tapi meski sekuat apapun dia mencoba, ia takkan pernah bisa menjadi seorang_ Prajurit_.

Dunia ini tak adil.

Apa yang membuat ia sampai di Pusat Pelatihan ini? Untuk apa? Seakan tahu ia akan mati pada akhirnya nanti, untuk apa kah ia berjuang?

Untuk...

...apa.. sebenarnya..?

.

.

.

.

**"...nie.."**

_Duak._

_Tungkai seseorang._

_'Yak, begitu! ini baru anakku!'_

_Senyuman._

_'Lebih kuat lagi, ayo!'_

_DUAK._

**"..nnie..!"**

_'Sudah terlambat.. untuk meminta maaf...'_

_Pelukan._

_'Tapi, berjanjilah. Berjanji..'_

**"..nnie!"**

_'Berjanjilah.. untuk.. kembali pulang..'_

**"Annie!"**

.

.

.

.

.

Seseorang berdiri di depan Annie dengan tatapan iba.

Iba seperti, _kesihan-kau-belum-makan-seharian. _Dan itu membuat Annie kesal. Terang sekali Annie tidak suka dikasihani-bukan sifatnya. Apalagi oleh kaum cowok.

Armin Arlelt. Cuma seorang Armin Arlelt, tapi.. tetap saja. Dia ini cowok-meski paras imutnya itu meragukan. Tapi kenapa harus _dia_ yang menemukan Annie jatuh tertidur di ruangan kelas?

"Kau kelelahan, Annie?" tanya cowok bersurai pirang itu polos. Annie mendelik ke arahnya, dengan tatapan paling tajam. Sekilas Armin hampir kelihatan ingin ngacir, tapi nyatanya cowok itu masih disini. "Betsuni.." ujarnya pelan dan rendah. " Hanya ingin.. tidur siang." tambahnya seraya berdiri-hendak pergi. "Tapi tadi kau mengigau, Annie. Sesuatu.. tentang.. Ayahmu?"

Sial.

"Bohong," tuduh Annie dingin. "Lagipula, itu bukan urusanmu, kan Armin?"

Armin terhenyak sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia berkata, "Ya. Memang bukan urusanku. Tapi kau terlihat sangat bingung.. jadi.. Mungkin.." Armin membuang muka, menundukkan kepalanya yang ditutupi surai kuning.

Annie menolehkan kepalanya dengan rasa kesal dan heran yang meledak-ledak, "Apa maksudmu?" ujarnya.

"Mungkin jika kau bermasalah dengan Ayahmu, setidaknya kau bisa pulang menemuinya saat misi nanti. Kau beruntung."

Ha.

Untuk sesaat Annie benar-benar terdiam.

Armin mengatakan itu tadi. Armin bilang ia beruntung. Menyarankankannya untuk pulang. Annie menahan senyum meremehkan. Tidak mengertikah anak ini? Baru saja ia menggali kuburannya sendiri. Bahkan seluruh umat manusia. Dengan satu kata simpel seperti, _ pulanglah menemui Ayahmu_. Anak ini tak mengerti tanggung jawab Annie begitu berat disini. Sebagai prajurit dan pejuang, bukanlah hal yang mudah melakoni keduanya sekaligus. Annie mendecak kesal, "Hanya itu, Armin? Kalau ya aku ingin pergi."

"E-eh.. Ya, Annie." desis Armin saat Annie berjalan melewati pintu.

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan masih menyelimuti Pusat Pelatihan. Kelabu masih menggantung di langit sana dan petir sesekali muncul. Sepertinya latihan dibatalkan hari ini. Fuh, bukan masalah. Senang rasanya bisa bersantai. Annie bukan tipe orang yang sangat idealis seperti Eren, atau tipe yang pesimis layaknya Jean. Annie hanya menjalankan tugas dengan sebaik-baiknya.

_"Mungkin jika kau bermasalah dengan Ayahmu, setidaknya kau bisa pulang menemuinya saat misi nanti. Kau beruntung."_

Kalimat Armin masih berdengung di benaknya.

Beruntung.

Ia pernah dengar bahwa orangtua Armin sudah meninggal saat misi besar-besaran sesudah dinding Maria hancur.

Beruntung.

Ia masih punya tempat untuk pulang. Bukan?

Masih ada tempat untuk diperjuangkan.

Meski artinya itu mengkhianati teman-temannya?

Meski itu artinya menghancurkan teman-temannya?

Menghancurkan.. Armin?

Hey, jika kau disuruh memilih, manakah yang akan kau pilih?

Teman, atau keluargamu?

Pilihan di dunia ini terbatas, Annie tak mau mengkhianati teman-temannya sementara di sisi lain ia ingin pulang. Keduanya memerlukan pengorbanan yang tidak sedikit. Suatu saat ia pasti memilih diantara keduanya. Pasti akan jadi pilihan yang sulit nanti.

Tapi untuk sekarang setidaknya ia cukup puas bisa memandangi langit kelabu menggantung disana tanpa belum perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun.

**-END-**

Hueeee?! Jadi random gini yaak? Tadinya sih saya pengen bikin cerita yang agak dalem dikit, tapi akhirannya malah jadi gaje begini? Tapi saya ini newbie sih, jadi belum rada ngerti/heh.

Saa, senpaitachi jika bersedia Review please? Bantulah saya ini senpai sekalian/ bow.

Thanks for reading,

Kazumi


End file.
